guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Leech
Power Leech Capping I take it that Power Leech will only be capable from Seaguard Hala by members of the Kurzick side? Seems strange that Luxons would be capping from an ally (or henchie for that matter). *Confused* --CoRrRan 17:27, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Actually, you need to be on the Luxon side. It's a tournament kinda thing, so you need to be on the Luxon side to participate. -PanSola 17:44, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ahh, that explains it. Thx for clearing this PanSola. --CoRrRan 20:24, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::You are both wrong, the tournament is before you choose luxon or kurzick, the mish is in the storyline. Justing6 23:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Spell or Hex? The effects of the skill seem to imply that it's a hex, but if it's not, does that mean that the effects cant be removed once acquired? Do casters simply have to wait for it to run out? If that's the case, then this skill seems ridiculously powerful, since it lasts 10 seconds and has a 15 second recharge. You'd potentially be able to shut down a caster for 66% of the match with only one skill. Seems over-powered to me. --Tjoneil 23:43, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Not necessarily. It is a spell and cannot be removed but it needs to interrupt a spell for its secondary function to take effect. While it could be used to shut down most casters it would still be hard to shut down a monk due to the quick casting time of most spells and most monks carrying Contemplation of Purity to keep hexes and conditions off themselves. (T/ ) 00:15, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Edited the article since it is a hex. --68.142.14.78 00:26, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well there you go. I didn't notice the in game description differed from just spell and it certainly didn't look like it was being removed by Master of Healings hex removal spells. (T/ ) 10:41, 15 May 2006 (CDT) "Very useful when cast on monk enemies that spam spells, such as Orison of Healing. The benefits of this hex drop off rapidly if casting slows for any reason." There's a gigantic benefit there in motivating the enemy to not cast spells. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.161.153.217 (talk • ) 05:17, 17 July 2006 (CDT). :i think they were talking about PvE, but yes, your right, same with Backfire/Empathy/Spiteful Spirit. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:16, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Revisiting this, let's say I cast this on someone who is NOT casting anything. Does the target gain and then immediately lose a hex (and thus trigger all those Soul Barb-things) or does the hex never happen? Kessel 12:20, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Just tested this. If you don't interrupt a spell they are never hexed with this and soul barbs never triggers. --Wil 12:31, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. Added that info into the article as a clarification. Kessel 05:33, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Interrupt/Failure? Does anyone know or care to test whether you get the benefits of this hex when a spell is interrupted or fails? I'm guessing not because the description says whenever that foe casts a spell but not sure. (Ocelot never 02:41, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :The spell has to complete. --Ufelder 02:46, 15 October 2006 (CDT) No energy stealing on chants I know that Paragons have a very small energy pool and would be completely raped otherwise, but the hex not triggering on chants makes me pretty sad, not to mention that I have mindlessly interrupted chants since I thought it was the least of the obvious obviousity of obviousness (+5) that I would steal energy with the chants casted while hexed with this (the more I look at it, the more my Hangrish grammar looks retarded, I hope I was clear).90.33.0.179 20:33, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Agree. Kinda unfair, as a lot of Chants have 1 second cast, making them harder to interrupt then, for example, Chain Lightning or Life Siphon. Maybe make Energy Steal halved if Chant is interrupted? So it's not 6 energy, but 3. I think it's pretty fair. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:47, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::honestly, what paragon chants besides Defensive anthem are worth interrupting...-- 07:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Related Skill? I know it's kind of a stretch but maybe list Arcane Languor as a related skill? They are both Mesmer elite hexes, lasting about the same amount of time. AL Denies more energy in the and lasts longer through exhaustion, whereas Power Leech denies less, but offers an energy gain for the mesmer, though the target can regenerate it faster. The point being both deny energy, and replacing either in any build will not change the purpose of the build in the slightest. --65.185.196.228 19:23, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't agree, they are far too different. Zulu Inuoe 19:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe at least a note for e-denial mesmers? A fully exhausted caster (with around 55 energy) takes 165 seconds to completely recover. A fully drained target from Power Leech takes only about 16.5 seconds to recover, assuming they have 4 pips, and could go even faster if they have e-management (and who doesn't?). I dunno, I'd like to know about that if I was elite shopping for my mesmer. --65.185.196.228 19:42, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thread necromancy, but I just wanted to note that it takes 41.25 seconds to regenerate 55 energy from nothing, not 16.5. 4 pips of energy regen = 4* 1/3 energy per second = 4/3 E/s-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) heroes Is that note true? Erys interrupts pretty reliably (not taking into account the randomness of his interrupted spells, such as flare instead of MS), and he uses this. Guess I'll have to test. --Shadowcrest 01:37, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Owow, its true. They spam it. --Shadowcrest 01:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::that's quite gay. first interrupt skill that heroes stick their foot into their mouth with apparently...mega gay, ANet needs to fix this as well as RoJ's no Scatter bug.-- 10:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::FYI, gay=/=stupid. Roland Cyerni 23:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC)